


Illicit

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo’s found the perfect way to take care of his mum and make her happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I am continuing on my journey of writing random things that no one will read, but I have to write anyway so the ideas stop bugging me. LOL Anyway, this one is loosely inspired by a prompt I left at hp_het_taboo. Please heed the warnings.

“Mum, can you help me a minute? How do you pronounce this?” Hugo is pointing to a specific phrase on the parchment he’s holding. “I’m working on extra coursework that Professor Zabini gave me for Charms so that I’m prepared for OWLs next year.”

Hermione is proud of him for getting an early start on his revision. He’s only been home two days, yet he’s been reading texts since he unpacked. Meanwhile, Rose asked for permission to spend a few days over at Lily’s so they can practice Quidditch moves. Hermione’s pleased that at least one of her children has her thirst for knowledge instead of sport. Rose is very clever, wouldn’t have been sorted into Ravenclaw if she wasn’t, but she’s also got Ron’s exuberance for life and his love of Quidditch. 

Hugo is more introverted like Hermione, possibly too much so, she often fears. When he was sorted into Slytherin, the Weasley family had been shocked, but Hermione hadn’t been too surprised. He’s always been a kind boy, also taking after Hermione in his need to take care of everyone he loves, but he’s also ambitious and shrewd, which are two attributes that she tends to associate with Slytherin house. He’s close with his cousins, all of them get along rather well, but he doesn’t have many friends outside of the family. That worries her, but Ron doesn’t see any harm in it. Since their divorce two years ago, he’s done his best to be a good father, and he seems to think she’s a nag for being concerned about Hugo’s lack of friends.

When she realizes she’s drifted into her thoughts, she puts her quill down on top of the file she’s reading and reaches for the parchment. “Which phrase is giving you difficulty, Hugo?”

He points to it and smiles wryly. “I’m not as good with Latin as Rose is yet, so I’ve been stumbling over the pronunciation.”

“Well, Rose has had two extra years to learn it,” she reminds him. She glances over the remainder of the parchment and doesn’t recognize the charm, but it seems harmless enough. He can’t actually practice magic at home, anyway, so there’s little harm in giving him the correct pronunciation. Hermione tells him the phrase in enunciated words, so that he’ll learn it. She’s just finished saying it when she feels an odd tingle spread through her skin.

“Did it work?” Hugo asks curiously. “Do you feel different, Mum?”

“What did you do?” She bites the inside of her cheek when she feels her nipples hardening and dampness leaking from between her legs. “Hugo! What have you done?”

“I apologize for having to do this in such an underhanded way, Mum, but I knew you’d refuse if I asked you about it outright,” he says, his dark auburn hair falling across his forehead as he gives her a sincerely apologetic look. “I’m the man of the house now, since Dad left and remarried. I turned fifteen, so I’m of age according to various ancient laws. It’s time for me to step up and take care of you, Mum.”

“Hugo, you need to stop whatever this is,” she warns him quietly. She’s starting to feel empty, like all she needs is a hard cock buried inside her to make it all better, and she can’t behave this way in front of her son.

“I’ve been worried about you since Dad married Susan,” he admits. “I spoke to my head of house about it, about how you’ve just been working even more since Dad left, and how I knew you must be lonely with me and Rose at school. Professor Zabini is just brilliant, Mum, especially at charms. He gave me information that I’ve never read anywhere, ancient magic that isn’t even used anymore, and he told me it would help make you happier.”

Hermione grimaces at the mention of Professor Zabini. There’s been a bad case of hero worship from her son since his sorting, and he thinks Professor Zabini is almost as wonderful as his own parents. While she appreciates Zabini providing some companionship to her son, she has a sinking feeling that he’s to blame for whatever is happening now. “What did he have you do?”

“It’s a compulsion charm, Mum. It only works between mothers and sons, and it’s something Purebloods used to use centuries ago. Professor Zabini has helped me find the perfect solution to help you through the summer, and I think that’s all it’ll take to get you happy again, but I’ve got a plan in mind for after, just in case.” Hugo smiles at her. “I love you so much, and I want you to be even happier than Dad since it’s not fair he’s the one who left yet he’s found someone already and you’re still alone.”

“Your father isn’t to be blamed for the divorce. We both agreed, and you know that I don’t begrudge him happiness with someone else. Now, what is the charm compelling me to do, Hugo?” She shifts on the sofa, knocking her file onto the floor as she tries to get into a position that doesn’t make her nipples rub against her bra or her cunt pulse desperately for something to fill it.

Hugo narrows his eyes and his smile becomes something foreign because she’s never seen it on the face of her fifteen year old son before. “I think you’re clever enough to guess, aren’t you?” He moves his gaze over her then, lingering on the outline of her nipples pressing against her shirt. “You’re so beautiful. Not flashy pretty like Aunt Fleur or athletic like Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina, but the cousins all think you’ve got a natural beauty and a wicked mind. Poor Jamie has such a crush on you. It’s worse than Freddy’s crush on Scorpius’ mum. Scorpius fancies you, too, you know? Whenever he visits Rose, he’s always watching you like Dad used to. I’m the man of the house, though, so I get you first.”

“Hugo, this is wrong. I don’t care what Professor Zabini has said, it’s not right. He’s trying to make you do something you shouldn’t,” she tells him, rubbing her thighs together as she tries to figure out what Zabini’s angle is in all this other than to ruin her life. He’d been neutral in the war, had always been civil to her, and she’d often wondered if there had been an attraction there back in sixth year but she’d been so focused on Ron that she’d ignored it. “You have to stop this.”

“No.” Hugo shakes his head and gets the stubborn look that he inherits from both of his parents. “I don’t want to, and you won’t want me to, either. Professor Zabini has told me all about you, Mum. I know what you were like when you were my age, and I know what you’re missing in your life now that Dad’s gone. I don’t think Dad’s ever given you what you really need, has he? Not like what Professor Zabini described.”

“Professor Zabini doesn’t even know me! He and I spoke maybe a dozen times during the entire time we attended school together, and you should listen to me instead of your professor,” she snaps, feeling a bead of sweat dripping down her spine.

Hugo smirks at her. “I didn’t believe him, either, but he showed me his memories. I saw it all, Mum. You shouldn’t be ashamed. You were magnificent, and I know why you’re so sad all the time because you’re not enjoying life like you did then.”

“Memories of what?” Hermione has no idea what Hugo is talking about, and she doesn’t understand how Zabini could create memories that don’t exist. That’s such a high level of charms work that she’s never heard of it being possible.

“Of parties with old Professor Slughorn where you were the center of it all, Mum. I saw you having sex with Uncle Harry, with boys I don’t know, with my own professor,” he says, dropping his gaze to her chest again. “You were so wild and free that I knew I had to do this so I could take care of you and make you that happy again. As the man of the house, you have to obey me, Mum. I’m going to make you feel so good. I promise. Now, I want you to take off your shirt.”

“Hugo, please don’t do this,” she whispers even as she reaches up and begins to unbutton her blouse. “What you saw in Professor Zabini’s pensieve wasn’t true. Your father was the first, the only, man I’ve ever had sex with.”

“Professor Zabini said you’d say that,” he tells her, not raising his gaze from her bra covered breasts. “He said Slughorn would give everyone a treat at the end of the parties that made you forget, but he never ate his. He said to tell you to remember the pineapple.”

Hermione blinks as she vaguely recalls the taste of pineapple on her tongue. Oh God. What if Zabini is right and she’d done all sorts of things with boys she doesn’t even know, with _Harry_? She wants to go find that old pervert Slughorn and demand answers, but all she can do is press her thighs together and feel her nipples harden even more while Hugo stares at them.

“Take off the bra now. I want to see your tits,” he tells her, heat in his blue eyes when he glances up at her before focusing back on her chest.

“Regardless of what I might have done under the influence of whatever Slughorn gave us, this isn’t right. You’re my son, Hugo, and this isn’t ancient times with archaic Pureblood laws in place.” She reaches back and unclasps her bra, sliding the straps down her arms before taking it off and sitting in front of him bare chested.

“They’re even better than Jamie always claims,” he whispers, reaching out to stroke one of her nipples. She gasps at the sensation, sensitive enough that the pressure of his fingers causes a reaction even as her mind is screaming at how wrong and illegal it is for her son to be doing this to her. “Lean back for me, Mum. I’m going to suck your tits now.”

“Hugo, I won’t be upset if you stop this now. I know you’re just trying to take care of me and you just want to help, but this isn’t the way. This is wrong, you’re my son, and we can’t do this,” she whispers, leaning back against the cushions of the sofa and watching him lower his head. At the first feel of his tongue on her nipple, she feels another wave of arousal spread her. It’s too late now. He’s just crossed a line that neither of them can come back from.

Hugo tongues her nipple before he sucks, his cheeks hollowing out at the force of the sucking. He moves his hand to her other breast, rubbing at her nipple and squeezing the flesh. Each suck is sending pulses to her clit, making her even wetter, and she knows it’s so wrong to feel the urge to close her eyes and pretend it’s anyone but her own son making her feel this way. 

“I used to do this as a baby, didn’t I?” His breath is warm against the wetness on her areolas. “I used to curl up against you and suck your tits, feeling milk spill on my tongue, feeling so safe and protected. It’s time for you to feel that way, Mum. I’m going to make you feel safe and cherished.”

Hermione whines when he sucks even harder, and she reaches up to brush her fingers through his thick hair. “Yes, you did, baby. You used to be so hungry,” she murmurs, relieved that she had never felt a sexual desire when her children had been breast feeding because it’s so wrong to associate that innocent act with what he’s doing now. Hugo might be intelligent, but he’s still a fifteen year old boy doing something very illicit. His enthusiasm is evident as he sucks and licks at her breasts like a child with a new toy, and she’s not surprised when he wants more.

“In Professor Zabini’s memories, you looked so beautiful when you were on your knees with a cock in your mouth,” he says, looking up at her with a smile. “I want you to suck me, Mum. I’m going to come in your mouth then I’m going to taste you.”

Hermione wants to protest, to refuse, but she can’t. She slides off the sofa to her knees and unfastens his trousers, shoving his shorts down and freeing his cock. He’s not fully grown, but it’s big enough to indicate he’s probably going to take after his father in that area. Ron’s cock is one of the main things she’s missed since the divorce. “You’ve got a nice cock, baby,” she says, leaning down to lick the head.

“Merlin!” Hugo gasps when she starts licking at him, sucking it into her mouth. “Oh Mum, you’re so good at this.”

She feels a sense of pride at hearing the praise, knowing it has to be the spell because she should be disgusted by this. Hugo’s still her son, though, and she feels the need to make what is probably his first experience with a girl something memorable. Oh God. What’s wrong with her? What has Zabini done? She sucks Hugo’s full length into her mouth and throat, rubbing her nose against his pubic hair before she repeats her actions. It doesn’t take long at all before his hips are bucking wildly and he’s spilling into her mouth.

“Get back on the sofa,” he demands, shoving her up there and tugging her track pants and knickers off. He stares at the wet slit between her legs for a quiet moment before he dives in and starts licking at her with sloppy laps of his tongue.

“Hugo, baby, not so wet. You don’t need to use your saliva like that, I’m wet enough with it,” she says, reaching down to tug on his hair. “Use your tongue to press inside, lap at my juices, that’s a good boy. Oh, Hugo. Mummy feels so good with your tongue inside her.” She feels flushed and wicked as she talks to him, knowing it’s not the charm making her say those things but wanting to blame it anyway. “Use your fingers. That’s so good, baby.”

“Do you like that, Mum?” He looks up at her, his face wet from her arousal, and he’s thrusting two fingers inside her with a steady rhythm. He sucks on her nipple while he finger fucks her, adding a third then a fourth finger when she rolls her hips and asks for more. “Professor Zabini told me how to do this. Told me the way to use my fingers to rub on some spot that makes you see stars. Told me that women like it when you rub their clits, that you used to go off so fast when he’d pinch yours. Told me you were a wildcate who needed fucked hard and well to be satisfied. Was he right, Mum?”

“Yes, baby. Zabini’s a good teacher,” she murmurs, riding his fingers and pressing his face back to her breast. It’s been so long since she’s been touched this way. Almost three years, counting the separation and lack of sex that had preceded it. Touching herself isn’t the same, and she knows this is so wrong, but she decides to blame the charm because that gives her the freedom to just enjoy this. It’s going to happen whether she wants it or not, after all.

“He told me you like it a little rough, that you’re a cock whore who wants nothing more than to be filled.” Hugo starts fucking her harder, rubbing his thumb over her clit. “He showed me the memory of you riding Uncle Harry’s cock while he was in your arse, and there was this fit blond bloke taking your mouth. When they were done, you were covered with their come and looked so happy. I’m going to give you that again, Mum. Going to make you so happy and take such good care of you.”

“You do, baby. You make Mummy so happy,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss him. She groans into the kiss as he keeps moving his hand, rubbing his thumb harder, and she comes with his tongue in her mouth and his hand buried in her cunt. When the kiss breaks, she strokes his hair. “Mummy wants you to fuck her now. Can you do that, baby? Can you fuck Mummy so hard that she’s full?”

“Yes, Mummy. I can fuck you,” he says, stammering a little before pushing her against the sofa and climbing on top of her. When he slides his cock into her, she bucks up and knows she’s depraved and immoral because she’s enjoying this so bloody much. “You’re so tight, Mum. You feel so good around me.”

Hermione wraps her legs around him and thrusts up, taking him even deeper. His skinny hips begin to piston in and out, and she kisses him again while he fucks into her. The friction feels nice, as do his hands squeezing her breasts. He lasts longer this time, sucking on her nipples as he ruts into her. “Mummy wants you to come inside her, baby. Wants you to fuck her faster and deeper. Oh, yes. Just like that, baby boy.”

Reaching between them, she rubs her clit and moves her other hand behind his head so she can stroke his hair. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, squeezing him so tight that he follows her into orgasm. She tightens her legs around his waist, keeping him inside her as he spills his seed. There’s a twisted part of her that’s getting off on the idea that he’s coming inside her, that her son is coming in her.

“Was that good, Mum?” he asks, raising his head to look down at her. “You’re smiling again. Haven’t seen this kind of smile in bloody ages.”

“Language, Hugo,” she scolds, rocking her hips slowly as he softens inside her. “It was good, baby. Mummy feels very good. You took such good care of her.”

“I’m not done yet,” he admits. Sliding out of her, he grins. “Go to your bedroom, Mum. Don’t clean up, though. I want you to just get on the bed and wait. I’ll bring you your surprise.”

Hermione’s curious but she can’t disobey even if she’d wanted to, so she gets up and walks upstairs to her bedroom. Once she’s on the bed, she positions the pillows behind her and lightly strokes her wet cunt while waiting for him. It isn’t too long before the door opens, and she quickly tries to cover herself when she sees Jamie staring at her with a hungry look on his face.

“I can’t believe he actually did it,” Jamie says, shaking his head. “I thought he was nutters, or playing a prank on me or something, but he’s actually gone and seduced his own mum. You’re fucking hot, Aunt Hermione. He said I get first dibs seeing as how I’ve fancied you so long. Gonna make you come so many times.”

“James, you can’t do this,” she says, even as she removes her hand from between her legs and offers it to him. He licks at her wet fingers before moving between her legs and licking her clean. She hears a surprised noise and looks up to see Scorpius, Al, Louis, and Fred standing around the bed staring. Hugo enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

“Remember, you’ve all signed a pledge to keep this secret or face the consequences,” he warns his cousins and Scorpius. “Mum loves sex, and she’s not had any in so long that it’s made her sad. You can fuck her all you want, but you can’t tell anyone. She likes being filled with cocks, which is why I’m not enough to satisfy her on my own.”

“She’s delicious,” Jamie says, raising his head long enough to wink at the other boys before going back to driving her crazy with his tongue and fingers. 

“Aunt Hermione, are you okay with this?” Al asks quietly, looking at her face while the others stare at her breasts.

He’s a sweet boy, so much like his father. According to Zabini, she’s had sex with Harry before, but she doesn’t remember it at all. Now, she’s going to fuck both of his sons, and she feels excited at the idea of all of them pleasing her. “Yes, Al. I’m okay with this. Why don’t you come up here and let me take care of that problem in your trousers?”

“Merlin,” Fred murmurs before he starts taking off his clothes. He climbs onto the bed and immediately goes for her breasts. “You’ve got amazing tits, Aunt Hermione. Can I fuck them later? I’d love to be able to do that. None of the girls I’ve been with have had tits like this.”

“Don’t be a greedy hog, Weasley,” Scorpius says, nudging Jamie out of the way so he can taste her. The fact that Malfoy’s son is now licking at her cunt like he’s starving for her is turning her on more than she expects.

Al is at the head of the bed now, and Hermione leans over to suck his cock, knowing he won’t last long by the way he gasps and moans. Louis is beside him, rubbing the head of his cock against her cheek, and she reaches over to stroke it, alternating her sucking between the two. Her nephews and Scorpius go wild when they realize she’s a willing participant. Hugo sits beside them describing everything to her, joining in occasionally, but mostly letting them enjoy her. He’s had his turns, after all, and he seems to enjoy talking to her about everything while petting her hair.

Hermione rides James while Scorpius takes her arse and she sucks Fred’s cock. They then switch and it’s Hugo in her arse with Louis in her cunt and Al in her mouth. Fred fucks her breasts, and then the other boys have to try that. They all come and then they use toys on her, watching her as they thrust her vibrator in and out of her cunt while another uses a dildo on her, and they lick her clean after. Then it starts over. They all fuck her arse and cunt and mouth, some multiple times, and it’s hours of sex with virile young men that leaves her sore, aching, and satisfied.

After they’ve all left in the wee hours of the morning with promises to return soon, Hugo draws a bath for her and cleans her off. “They’ll be back throughout the summer, Mum,” he tells her while he brushes her hair. “I’ll let them have you because I know you need more than I can give you. When I go back to school, I was thinking that maybe Professor Zabini could stop in to check on you, let him fill your cock and keep you sated while I’m in class. And, obviously, Jamie, Louis, and Fred are done with school, so I bet they’d be happy to drop in to see their favorite Aunt and keep this pretty cunt full of cock.”

“You’re a wonderful son, baby. So clever with your research and thorough with your plans,” she murmurs, closing her eyes as he snuggles against her and gently sucks on her nipple. “You take such good care of your Mum.”

End


End file.
